The Firerose
by PuddlejumperOZ
Summary: This is a fantasy genre story I wrote for my kids many years ago. It's set in a modern day world and crosses into many of my favourite writers worlds. I'm simply publishing this so my peers can tell me if it's worth finishing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

**Prologue I **

In the second week of the New Year in 2013, the lives of those remaining inhabitants on planet Earth, numbering now a little over two and half billion people, were trying in earnest to resume something akin to a similitude of normality in their wretched existence. For some it might have been closer to what had been, for others it was a living nightmare. The only genuine factor remaining for all, was that there was still life to be lived and that humanity would find triumph in good over evil. Eventually.

A truce had finally been resolved during the previous Christmas, after seven years of utterly senseless war and tragedy, and finally peace seemed to be at hand; albeit teetering and frail. This war having been brought to a timely and hope ful end, had been the most destructive and devastating the planet had ever witnessed; thankful as the remainder of the population were for that end, no nuclear forces were unleashed; still, two thirds of the world's citizens had perished! The ecological changes were immense and even some geographic as well; the Blue-Green Planet was now so much different to only a decade before.

**II**

**JANUARY 2005**

The United Nations convened an emergency meeting to deal with the global warming, out of control population growth, worldwide pollution and the threat those situations posed to the future of the world. In March of that year, the UN met again to hear the findings of over two hundred eminent scientists and other researchers from every corner of the globe. The fundamental conclusion drawn from the gathered reports was that poor old Mother Earth was in a terrible state. Too many humans in too many places. To the point where they had become a threat not only to their immediate surrounding habitat but their complete environment and in the end, the whole planet itself. After hearing the varied speeches on these man wrought calamities, a special committee was formed to analyse and probe thoroughly for the solutions so critically needed now. The Assembly was dismissed to reconvene in twenty-one days. In that time, the 'Environment' committee had the unenviable task of providing the awaited answers. On the 28th of March, Professor Xu Zhen Ling, President of the committee, addressed the entire UN Assembly; put simply, the only answer that could be provided was based on his experiences from his native China. Complete and total population control. Coupled together with the most extensive and broad ranging environmental initiatives ever conceived, for the good of the present and the future, the entire package was debated upon and for majority it was well received, nevertheless the issue stagnated.

**III**

**APRIL**

The Security Council held a closeted meeting in New York. For though the general framework of Prof. Xu and his committee's scheme had almost universal acceptance, there was a deep problem concerning those few nations who, for whatever reasons were vehemently opposed. India was the most vocal in opposition and went so far as to suggest that other countries with sparse populations and large land masses; Australia and Canada in particular, were in the past, far too selfish with their migration policies and resources. The Great Southern Land, India claimed, could support a twenty-fold increase in their population, brought about by mass migration from those over burdened nations. Their opinion of Canada was not much different. This concept might have appeared even halfway reasonable over a period of many years. Indeed both the aforementioned nations had in recent years taken more than their share of migrants and refugees. But the idea was not the immediate answer, nor was it the Security Councils worry either. The problem was that several countries aligned themselves to India and began circulating the idea that if a sovereign state anywhere in the world that could be deemed as a "lucky" country, would not help this frightening world crisis by accepting such mass migrations as suggested; those countries were not morally fit to share in the World's bounty and continue to exist as a sovereign state. Something drastic had to be brought about and quickly.

A resolution was put before the Assembly, approved by the Security Council and the General Secretary Abu

Bin Mohammed, a resolution that every nation on the planet must abide by...no exceptions. That firstly, those nations containing populations as such, that they were a threat to their own continued existence and that of the surrounding ecological environment, only one child would be permitted to be born into any union of two people. All marriages must be sanctioned by a governing body and the legal age of marriage was raised to twenty-three; male and female living together out of wedlock was forbidden and to be strongly policed. All other nations not affected by the population restrictions would be obliged to follow with a two child per family policy and the age and marriage laws previously mentioned. Furthermore, no country would be forced to accept unacceptable levels of migration which may endanger that countries own survival. Harsh laws, even grossly unfair and draconian to those who had to bare the indignity of a single child family. But there was more. These dictates would be in place for a period of twelve years, after which time a review would ascertain the impact of these enactments. In addition to this, no state or nation whatsoever would be permitted to empty atmospheric or water-born pollutants of any kind, unless made absolutely environmentally stable or bury any type of toxic waste anywhere upon the earth; logging of surviving native forests was outlawed and the replanting old forests were to be established.

These were not simply proposals, they were made International Law and the Security Council had been granted the power to do so in 2004. There would be no debate on them within the UN Assembly. The last portions of the laws were accepted broadly and though they would be exceptionally costly to implement, even to the wealthiest of nations; these measures were viewed as directly dealing with a universal problem. Surprisingly, though seen as difficult to accomplish, wisdom prevailed over the minds of world leaders and the part of the enactment, labelled the 'The World Environment Bill', was accepted without further discussion. Yet the dissenting voices on the first part of the laws created pandemonium, probably heard in every corner of New York City. With India leading the chorus and countries such as Iran, Iraq, Albania, Serbia, Syria, Romania, Colombia, Angola, Cuba, North Korea, Somalia, Sudan and a few others lending support ( most coming from central Africa and the northern part of South America ) a demand was made for debate on the issue. But the numbers were against the dissenters, the General Secretary called for calm, to no avail. The delegates of those countries prompt ly withdrew from the Assembly and publicly stated they would have nothing to do with these new laws.

The entire Assembly was thrown face first into total chaos. Arguments were put forward to amend the laws, so as to in some way placate the dissenting parties, some representatives even coming to blows within the hollowed Hall. But there was to be no amendments. On the 3rd of April letters were dispatched by special courier envoy to the Heads of Government of every nation and state in the World. The new laws must be adhered to without diversions. Any government disregarding a part or the whole part of these enactments would be blacklisted for Aid Programmes, financial assistance from either the IMF or the World Bank would be withdrawn and all trade with those countries severely limited to emergency food, water and medical supplies. In other words their fate would rest in their own hands. Those countries who required the technological and financial assistance to implement any part of the two "Bills" , would be given every support necessary. Replies of agreement and requests for aid were required within twenty-one days. Harsh, even some would say later it was cruel, but these measures had to be done or else the predictions were profoundly austere. The world as we knew it, was dying by our own doing and would be uninhabit able within a hundred years.

**IV**

**THE WINDS OF WAR**

On the twenty-second of April an agent of the American CIA returned to Washington, with news that the Indian Parliament was on the verge of accepting both parts of the new laws. He expressed profound concern though, that a Colonel in one of northern-based infantry regiments was openly airing his view that India should not budge from its stance in spurning the entire package. The agent was ordered to return to India and neutralise the Colonel if he could possibly do so, or to take him captive. Shortly after arriving in Ludhiana the operative was never heard from or seen again.

**APRIL 24****th**

The final day all letters of intent had to be received at the UN Headquarters. With the exception of Albania, no correspondence was in hand from India or any of the other nations who had taken the same posture. Indeed a few had joined the number. Albania had been strongly coerced by its long-time ally China, decided to follow the majority.

Time waited patiently. By November of that same year the Earth had registered its longest period of drought, globally, in human history. It was truly a global catastrophe. Already crippled with overburdening populations, this was the final element to create the anarchy that was to follow. Crop losses affected every nation, but none more than those countries who had to rely for most part on imports for their sustenance, or those whereby under the best of circumstances, food production barely gave them survival.

**DECEMBER**

By Christmas the situation had reached a point that would be difficult, or even impossible to escape from; in the short term at least. The world wide reserves had been depleted to such a degree, which even nations traditional in abundance found themselves with an overwhelming shortfall; coupled with a monumental problem of over fishing in all the seas in vain attempts to combat the protein deficiencies from lack of tolerable livestock production, starvation and malnutrition were rife amongst the poor.

Black-market was now rampant on such degrees that legitimate businesses were powerless in becoming in volved. Reports of cannibalism were rumoured in even the most affluent regions of the world. Household pets became fodder for ravening gangs and the seeds of war were now well and truly planted. If the world lost millions of lives then, it was incomparable to what was to come.

**JANUARY 2006**

On the 3rd of January the UN received advice that the Indian Parliament had suffered a coup d'état and a Colonel Sheik Rhamil had assumed total power, naturally martial law was observed, brutally. Six days later the essential core states, who aligned themselves to India's stance, formed a partnership of mutual cooperation that was to be later titled the "Unholy Alliance". A Treaty was signed between those nations for their "Self Preservation", thou gh the whole facade was purely militarily driven.

Yet naively the UN could only see the Alliance as a means for the signatory countries aiding each other to skirt the trade and financial embargo's placed on them, in light of their refusal to accept the new laws enacted by the Security Coun cil. Nevertheless the Alliance was soon seen for what it genuinely was, a Coalition of War. Three days after the pact was signed, India invaded the much weakened states of Sri Lanka and Bangladesh, had troops advance through the borders of Myanmar, Nepal and with a speed reminiscent of the German 'Blitzkrieg' of WWII, armoured and infantry divisions overran Pakistan in less than five days. The army was well supported on both sides by its Air element and that of Iran's and kept the savage momentum going deep into Afghanistan. On the 27th the combined forces of Iran and India joined together in celebration of their glorious victory on the high slop es arou nd the shattered and decimated town of Khaldar.

The whole world was horror-struck. Appeals of withdrawal went unheeded, both countries claiming pre colonial sovereignty over the now occupied territories and both nations receiving moral and physical support from their Alliance partners. Verily, the antagonism that had survived for countless years between Iraq and Iran was literally washed away overnight. They were now firm allies. Still, to their credit, the rest of the world was vehement in their condemnation of these acts of all out war; at the same time though no nation dared to intervene, for fear of creating total World War. In the hearts and minds of all, there still lingered the hope that common-sense would prevail and the aggressors fall back, so that peace and the rebuilding of the Earth could once more govern humanity's passion for survival.

A stalemate ensued for the next two months, then without any pre intelligence warning whatsoever (_as the Alli ance Partners had made absolutely certain, all foreign agents and correspondents of the press were either expelled weeks prior to these events, or eliminated )_ a devastating rain of horrible death fell upon almost the entire Northern Hemisphere. A new and exotic chemical weapon had developed by a large team of scientists (_recruited from both east and west upon the usual offer of substantial reward ), _to be delivered by surface, submarine, conventional air launch and even suicide squads using small portable launchers. With all the Alliance partners in volved, they had effectively managed to cover an enormous area. More or less without exception, every major population centre (_ barring of course their own lands and possessions ) _north of 30° latitude had been hit.

The effectiveness of this weapon was instantaneous. The moment the substance of the gaseous chemical was inhaled by any animal form, asphyxiation besieged the breathing and life ceased within seconds. Whether intentional or not, history may never reveal, for there were certain ingredients in this substance that was unusual to say the least. For the events immediately after showed the chemical to consist of very light gases; the slightest bree ze carried it far and that was, the principal factor in its widespread devastation. However, if there is any fortune in the folly of war, it was evidenced that this chemical weapon had an outstanding imperfection, at least as far as a weap on of mass destruction is concerned. Vegetation thrived on the substance, to the degree plants grew at a fearful rate. Trees began to germinate out of season, roads and the massive slabs of concrete man loved so well began to break up from the new-found power of nature. Once the combined components of the gas came into cont act with solid mat ter, such as buildings and the like, the potency of the weapon was neutralised and in that tens of thousands of lives were saved. Underground workers, people in subways or even entire buildings that were sealed from the outside airs, or for some quirk of fate, air-conditioning systems had failed or were inoperative, survived. Be that as it may, uncountable millions died and the survivors at first were thoroughly dismayed. Even so survival brought people together, they in turn brought nations together and the initial aims of the Alliance to enfeeble the more powerful Northern Hemisphere governments stalled. Plans that obviously had been long in the making grou nd to a halt, but alas it now was too late, the World again found itself at war.

**V**

**THE NEW WORLD ORDER**

Those left to pick up the pieces of what remained of the free world bound themselves together as one, irres pective of race, religion or political leaning. Though in numerical manpower, the states of the Northern Hemisphere were now much less than their aggressors. However the combined technological superiority of those countries tipped the balance so that the two sides found themselves standing toe to toe. The countries of the Southern Hemisphere looked on in horror and Governments begged their northern neighbours to the peace table, but it was a total waste of time, the Alliance had chosen their path and were determined to follow it. In the midst of weighing the measure of aid to lend, just forty-eight hours after the last of the chemical weapon attacks above the equator abated (_ which in total lasted five days )_, attacks by air and submarine launch ed conventionally armed missiles rain ed down upon South Africa, Brazil, Argentina, Chile, Peru, New Zealand and Australia. And though above the equator, Singapore, Malaysia, Thailand and the greater part of south-east Asia, which were not affected by the initial chemical strikes; now found themselves besieged by air raids emanating direct from the Sub-Continent. Valiantly those brave countries held out for seven days and when they were looking straight down the barrel of complete annihilation; help arrived at the last moment with the arrival of a combined Naval fleet (_which at the time the attack on the Northern Hemisphere began, were conducting exercises of the north west coasts of Australia and south west of Java). _The fleet consisted of units from France, Great Britain, Japan, Indonesia, the Far East Russian Federation, the US, Canada, South Africa, New Zealand and Australia. Within their midst they counted no less than five Aircraft Carriers, nine guided missile cruisers and twenty-two air defence destroyers and such was the force they brought to bare on the archipelago, the Alliance was compelled to beat a retreat from that theatre, though it required a month and a half before the attacks finally subsided.

Regardless of that, the battles raged around the world for the next six years, with neither side gaining total supremacy. Further more, the floods of refugees going south of the equator, threatened to create a separate war zone in those regions as well. In the end, someone on both sides of the conflict, had to realise, that if things continued at this level of ruin and destruction, there would be not a soul left to pay the butcher's bill.

**DECEMBER 2012**

**TRUCE?**

On the 9th of the month a truce was signed in Hong Kong on the deck of the FNS (Free Nations Ship) Mercury, a Guided Missile Cruiser of the Pacific fleet. Alas it was too late, the world was now only a shell of its former self. For out of the ashes of this brutal and savage hostility a very changed world had evolved, the impact that the chemical weapons had on the nature of things spread over the entire globe, proclaimed the re-emergence of an ancient force. For even though the attacks of those weapons had been focussed entirely in the northern parts of the planet; the side effects upon vegetation and flora were universal, the agents contained in the chemicals being circulated on the worlds air currents and finding a way into the food chain. Places once considered deserts, now were overrun with plant life, encouraging new animal life forms to multiply and diversify. In settled lands, even cities, it became a constant struggle to not only live under the umbrella of war, but to also battle against the ceaseless encroach ments of the plant world. So many towns became cities of tree s, as in the end people gave up the fight with a vengeful Mother Nature. Some believed it was her payback for the centuries of abuse we showered upon her realm.

So with the planet far greener now than it had been for un-guessed millennia, the animal kingdom began to reassert itself because of the habitats returning that at one time seem lost forever. Some wildlife appeared to be returning from the brink of extinction, some even returned that were thought to be extinct. The rainfall increased globally and the tropical borders of the world expanded; the much feared global warming predicted at the end of the last century, which started to become a reality at the beginning of this century, went into hiding. The seasons embarked on a new dimension of readjustment, and the borders between tropical, sub tropical, temperate and Arctic were once again more easily defined, not blurred as a decade or so ago. The smaller human population meant that the threats of the past to the natural world might recede or even disappear altogether; it was this much reduced number of humanity that had to now garner lessons from the past and start life anew.

Many of the old realms survived, for the most part, by virtue of the sheer geophysical size, such as the US, Canada and The Russian Commonwealth. Others by retaining governments in exile in host countries such as Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, Brazil and Argentina. There were some of course that vanished completely. But overall the borders of what was now called the "Free Nations" could be defined roughly in the following manner.

China lost a significant part of its south west territories, a line from Ta Kao on the Sino-Vietnam border, through to Ya án in Szechuan, then west to Aral in Xinjiang Uygur and up to the border of Kyrgyzstan at Pobedy Peak..In the north, the provinces of Jilin and Heilong Jiang were taken by the Alliance armies out of North Korea and at last the peninsular was whole again, albeit under the control of Pyongyang. The Russian Commonwealth lost practically everything south of latitude 45°north, to the eastern shor es of the Caspian Sea, but gained a strategic part of Iran around Tabriz. A no-mans land existed through the middle of Turkey, centred around Malatya and out to the Aegean Sea. From that corner of the world, the Alliance held sway below latitude 37°north, through Greece and across to the 40° line in Italy (_where Sardinia was lost com pletely)_. The remainder of Mediterranean Europe was split below Valencia in Spain, across to Badajoz, then straight to Compor ta in Portugal.

Africa was left free in the far south, with the northern border of Namibia, the western borders of Zambia and Tan zania and the west and northern borders of Kenya, being the dividing line. In the Americas, the defining line ran from the northern border of Chile, cutting a swathe through Brazil to Macapá on the Atlantic side. Northern America lost most of Louisiana, west of the Mississippi, through to Texas, 20 kilometres south of Dallas and then in a line across to San Clemente in California.

In the Far East, the Philippines lost Mindanao; Malaysia ceded a small part of Borneo (_Kalimantan) _north of 5° and Indonesia forfeited a part of Sumatra above the town of Padang and the small island group to the west. Australia did not escape freely either. Savage battles were fought around the Kimberly area, the Alliance at one time holding territory from Derby to the Fitzroy River in the ranges and right up to Wyndham. But the allies of the FNF prevailed and eight months before the end, evicted the enemy and taking thousands of prisoners. Sadly though, the Christmas Island group was never regained.

Japan suffered greatly, the proud island nation did not cede an inch of its sacred soil, yet the cost was high. After losing so much from the gas attacks and the cons tant hammering from the Korean side, which hardly faltered a moment throughout the war, the people who remained fought bravely but with little inspiration. The government urged the Emperor to flee to Australia with so many others that went that way, but he steadfastly refused. With steely determination, with what was left of her military and the assistance of other Federation forces, Japan managed to cling on desperately right to end, if only because of the Emperor. In spite of everything that was done, in the end there were only about five million citizens left on all the major islands when hostilities ceased.

Back in Europe all was not as should be. In the last months of the war, the people grew so weary of the whole frightful affair, a revolution was constantly threatening the war effort. With all the Royal houses re moved to Australia, New Zealand or South Africa for the perceived safety to be had in those places, most of the European members of the Federation struggled to keep public support for the ongoing conflict. Finally, middle Europe collapsed in all-out anarchy, France became divided between Federation forces and roving bands of criminal Warl ords who sought to wrest power from the provincial Governors and Great Britain went much the same way. Chaos ruled for a while and if not for the signing of the truce, would have won the day.

The rest of what was left of the world, had to contend by siding with one side or the other. Some tried to take a neutral stand if they could, or at the very least, appear to do so.

This then was how the Earth came to be in this year of 2013. Strange, different to what most were born to, yet somehow surviving in the pursuit of the ever turning wheel of life, for whatever it had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Fears and Tears**

There was three ways of gaining entry to the Hamilton's lounge room from the attic. The most direct, after coming off the hallway stairs, was through the kitchen and along another parallel hall that ran along the other side of the house. The second alternative went straight to front of the house from the stairwell, out through one set of sliding doors to the high northward facing balcony and in through a second sliding door directly into the lounge. The third way, consisted of continuing down a another flight of stairs to the ground floor level, which was basically the unde rneath of the raised house and contained Adam's workshop and a very large storage area. From there you would ascend a circular flight of steps directly into the living area. Rose chose the front, via the balcony and as the four passed that way, Kenji noticed a light rain had began to fall.

"As I live and breathe Adam, I'll never get used to these bizarre weather changes we've been having as a result of that pathetic war. Next I suppose it'll start snowing in the middle of this so called summer."

"No use bleating about it Kenj. Just enjoy it. Rose and I grew up in Sydney, where as likely as not, you'd be sweltering in thirty-five degree heat and high humidity throughout almost the entire season." He grinned a satisfied smile. Adam and Rose both, loved the rain.

The lights in the lounge room were down low, country music played softly from the three dimensional television, the flat, wide screen showing Brooks and Dunn in one of their concerts for the troops, filmed just before the truce was announced. To the viewers, it made them feel as though they were a part of the audience, such was the reality and clarity of the image. The six people seated in the room were transfixed by the program and failed to notice the arrival of four shadowy figures at the door. Two apparently young women, arm in arm, came through first. If you did not know them, at first glance they could be mistaken for being identical twins, and perhaps only their parents would say otherwise. Yet as alike the two women were in physical appearance, there were markable differences, even though their faces were cast from the same mould. Rose the older by ten years at fifty-one, slightly shorter in height and she always wore her hair in it's natural colour, a rich red-brown. Anne on the other hand, changed her colouring as often as the seasons, today it was more red but most often she could be seen sporting a wicked glossy black or blonde that was almost white. She often said that she had forgotten long ago her true shade. The younger sibling was five foot five, an inch taller than Rose, so neither could be said to be tall, a stark contrast to the husbands that followed closely behind them.

Adam and Kenji were both around six feet tall, Kenji maybe not quite. Both men were considered lean in build, but the prince tendered to be more muscular; he had to be, spending most of his life since he was ten, studying almost every known form of martial arts, he was almost bordering on the fanatical about physical fitness. A quality that somehow had managed to rub off on not only Anne and naturally his own son as well, Rose and Adam also had develo ped a higher level of fitness since welcoming Kenji into their family. But to be fair, both Adam and Rose were extremely fit anyway, in their younger days, they both had studied Tae Kwon Do and Kung Fu; perhaps not to Kenji's level, yet good enough, through the connections of their mentor at the time, to be cast as extras in several action films of the day. Even Rose and Anne's parents seemed to be more interested in their physical well-being of late. To the extent Kenji had been instructing them on the finer points of self defence; at least to a degree suitable for their ages. Of the two men, Adam was quite fair, his light brown hair was cut short and he had an annoying fringe that when brushed back, would never stay in place. His blue eyes were sharp and the colour of tempered steel, dark but not brooding. Adam never thought of himself other than plain looking, though Rose would be quick to disagree. She never told him though, she thought men's egos were too big as it was. Secretly though, she thought he was the handsomest man on earth; but it was more from within she often reminded herself.

Prince Kenji on the other hand was strikingly handsome, a fact not lost on other males whenever in his company, yet Adam was never seen to be affected by it. He didn't really place too much store in an individual's looks, though seeing his choice in a wife such as Rose would soon put a lie to that theory. Adam felt that it was what the person held inside of them that counted the most. Be that as it may, his friend appalled most men who encountered the prince with his natural good looks; women seem to find him irresistible, a fact Anne had to battle with most of the time. She was not too slow in reminding predatory types at any time. Kenji had emerged red faced at a number of social events because of Anne's temper. But the prince loved his wife all the more for it and his dark brown eyes crinkled at the corners in mirth whenever he recalled those fiery occasions. Many a time Anne had threatened to shave off his movie-star moustache, or bitch magnet, as she called it, because of her perceived view of the female world. Yet Kenji himself had the same sort of problems where Anne was concerned. Men found her (and of course Rose, but Adam seemed to enjoy the attention his wife received) utterly irresistible. The difference Kenji had with his wife, was in the way he dealt with the situation. Whenever an overbearing male showed too much interest in Anne, Kenji would just raise an eyebrow at the other man, or crack his knuckles. Most times it worked. Funny thing was, Anne never saw anything wrong in men other than her husband, paying a bit of attention to her; but as far as Kenji was concerned, she had a minefield around him.

Rose placed a cautionary finger to her lips as the four of them approached the other guests through the East facing glass doors. The pleasure her faced showed made her even more alluring, as she silently watched the others fascination with the singers image and sound.

The 'Pit' as it was called by all who knew the Hamilton house, was a circular section in the centre of the lounge room that was about a metre deep. On the southern half of the circle's circumference, the entertainment section was housed; a wide-screen 3D television in the middle and all else that could be found in almost any home these days. Hi-Fi, computer, cinema driver, surround sound, it was all there, and any empty spaces were filled with books. To step down into the pit, three steps were located at the east and west portions of the circle and the seating filled the entire remaining northern section. The diameter was such that ten adults could comfortably sit around the leather covered lounge and every person seated there could see everyone else. Most of Rose and Adam's friends and acquaintances thoug ht it was marvellous and there were a few timid copies up and down the coast.

From left to right around the seat, firstly there was Anne and Kenji's driver and aid, Lt. Commander Kazuo Suzuki, an exceedingly shy young naval officer attached to the Protection Services of the FNF Headquarters, he also counted himself as a good friend of the Prince and his wife. Next to him was Doctor Hans Jergens MD, BS, FRACS, BA CHEM; he was supposed to be the local GP and surgeon for the area, but there were so many doctors about, he really only ever looked after Rose, Adam and the older Hamiltons. There were other aspects to Hans' life that might have failed scrutiny by the more determined investigator, but somehow the rotund doctor always managed to stay one step ahead of those who might seek to unravel more of his affairs than he would wish to be revealed. Hans was only thirty eight, yet he appeared to his friends to have a knowledge of things far in excess his age would dictate; but on the whole to Rose and Adam, their neighbour and friend was as comfortable with good company as he was with food. A veritable connoisseur of all things to be enjoyed.

Sitting next to the good Doctor was Rose's parents, the older Hamiltons. Millie as her mother was affectionately called, was in her late seventies, a wonderful old lady, with a seemingly endless wit; her bright blue eyes always conveyed a sense of home and warmth to those she chose to like. She could be thoroughly acerbic with those not in her favour; who were few. Maurice Hamilton at eighty was as sharp as a blade, nothing passed his notice; even though he had been diagnosed as having a mild form of dementia. He did not believe it himself. Telling those close to him, it was just an old mans way of getting past people and more often enjoying the discomfort of officials pensioners had to confront in their later years.

Finally there were Anne and Kenji's friends from the International Compound at Canungra, Mohammad bin Abdul and his wife Zuhrah. Mohammad was the Security Charge d' Affairs with the joint Malay-Indonesian dele gation at the complex. Officially the appointment was for a civilian and technically to the world Mohammad was. But in reality the slightly built fellow held the rank of Lt. Colonel of what was not long ago, the Royal Malaysian Infantry Corps. To see him though, none would credit him to anything else but a placid Asian fellow in his early fifties; just the way he preferred it. Zuhrah as well held a position at the compound. She was Confidential Secretary to the Chief Administrative Officer of the Free Nations Council. A long title it was and one that carried a weighty responsibility with it. There was nothing that happened within the workings of the FNC that Zuhrah didn't have a profound knowledge of. They had two children, a son, Khairrudin, a helo pilot, serving on a FNNF destroyer; and Serikandi, who was often found being a part time nanny to a small few toddlers around various parts of the International Compound, or most often studying for her physics degree, out of the Gold Coast Technical Institute. Both kids were influenced in some way by their adopted uncles. Kenji the Prince, but foremost a highly regarded naval helicopter pilot; and Adam, locally known amongst friends, as the 'Mad' scientist, or 'Q' as many referred to him as. But only in private, there were few who did not like him.

As the last strains of the smooth country sound faded, and the image rolled into the films credits, those seated remained transfixed as if awaiting more to come bounding from the screen to fill their collective senses. The silence was broken only by the night sounds of the forest life that surrounded the house and it was with that influence that Dr. Jergens realised the sliding doors had been opened. He turned his head slightly to see his hosts standing nearby unmoving, simply watching the obvious comfort and pleasure of the company. Hans elbowed Kazuo lightly in the ribs and brought to his attention the approach of the other four. Always a stickler for discipline and respect, Kazuo was out his seat like a missile. Standing first, stiffly to attention, he then bowed deeply to his Prince and Princess; his courtesy also extended to Adam and Rose, as they were now considered 'Royal' relatives. His salute to Adam was flawless.

"Begging your pardon your highnesses, Lady Rose, Commander Hamilton," he said in faltering English, "I did not mark your approach." His quiet voice finishing the sentence as he stood erect. The whole scene wasn't lost on the others either. Most of them doing their utter best to contain a hearty laugh at the poor mans expense. Not so old Maurice, who began a hilarious wail of laughing that soon became so infectious that everyone soon joined in; including the hapless Kazuo.

Finally the frivolity ceased and Kenji managed to constrain himself. "Oh Kazuo I'm sorry," he began, "please sit back down, we're all good friends here." He smiled broadly at the younger man, which had the effect of Kazuo almost falling back into his seat. Old Maurice giggled again and was reproached with a slap on the top of his bony leg from his wife.

"Sorry we were gone so long..." Adam began to say.

"Didn't even know you were gone son. When do we eat Rose?" Maurice addressed both daughter and son-in-law at the same time.

"Oh do be quiet Pop" Millie this time grabbing a knee and squeezing it hard in her strong hand. Though much shorter than her husband, the old lady outweighed him by at least fifteen kilos.

"Ouch! Whad'ya do that for mum?" He only received a stern look from his tormentor.

Rose lifted a delicate hand to restore order. "Mum, Dad, everyone; Adam and Kenji have something they feel is important to discuss with us all. It may well be just a bit on the boring side..." she gave both men a humorous smile, "...but let's indulge them in any case. Then Dad, we will eat."

Anne tapped her sister lightly on the shoulder and nodded toward the errant astronomers and whispered softly in her siblings ear. "Not too much indulgence please Rose. We both know how long our men can waffle on about a subject if they have a loose rein. Besides Ken and I must be back at Canungra a bit earlier tonight and you know we can't keep Mum and Dad out too late."

Rose nodded in agreement, but both women were taken aback by Adam's interjection.

"I'm sorry about all this Rose, Anne. We'll keep it as brief as possible." He apologised sincerely.

The Hamilton women just looked at each other. Anne mouthed the words , "How does he do that?"

By this time Rose was beginning to feel slightly annoyed with her husband and brother-in-law. A reddish flush broke out on her already naturally pinked cheeks. "Adam, maybe this business can wait for a more appropriate time..." Piecing green eyes fixed on her husband, Rose continued; "...we should enjoy what time we have left of the evening and perhaps you can relate your exciting story when we attend Kenji's son's graduation down in Nowra next weekend." Adam's wife wore a rather patient face; one used perchance upon a difficult child.

Now everyone's attention became focussed on the exchange. A mystery was emerging and even Pop Maurice stared hard at his son-in-law.

"Strewth Rose," he exclaimed loudly. "Give the boy a break. By the look on his face, he'd most likely burst before then. Besides, not all of us will be travelling down south next week, you know."

Then Kenji joined in Adams defence. "Yes Rose;" he gave his most convincing smile, "I believe this business should be aired. For though none here can carry much weight of authority in these matters, even myself..."

"Er hum!" Anne cleared her throat audibly and regarded her husband fiercely.

"...well not much at least." Kenji conceded, then continued. "Amongst the ten of us here, we might figure some thing out."

Rose looked heavenward for some kind of assistance. Receiving none immediately, she resigned herself to be against the odds and shrugged. "Oh very well. Get on with it Adam, but don't make a sermon out of it, alright!" Her gorgeous face was very Tigress-like. A Tigress stalking.

"Well, ah yes, thank-you Honey." He said apologetically and pressed on before Rose changed her mind. "As Ken said just now, maybe someone here can shed some light on this nonsense we've stumbled upon. Then again, if no one knows, we'll still have the advantage of added knowledge for all of us. Something could emerge from just talking about it."

"Come on son, stop prattling and get on with it!" His mother-in-law urged him.

His straight-shooting mother-in-law always unnerved him. Still he loved her dearly and when she spoke, it was if it were a signal to put his mouth into gear.

Once he began on the subject, at least after one or two stuttering starts, Adam found the words he needed to convey. Initially he told them all about Rose first discovering the oddity of the asteroid movement; then he went on to his own observations and finally he told of Kenji witnessing the very same phenomena just a short while ago. He concluded by saying he had absolutely no idea whatsoever of what it all meant (though in reality he had a reasonable view toward the portent of it) and then found himself apologising yet again for the interruption to the party. He was loathe to say so there and then and so he refrained from doing so, but he thought that large chunks of asteroid moving aimlessly out their supposedly stable orbit within the Solar system, some of which could be directed toward Earth, meant that the world was more than likely to suffer once again. He experienced a feeling of complete uselessness.

A few silent moments elapsed as each person in turn looked at one another and then to Rose, Adam, Anne and Kenji. Anne was totally unaware of what this asteroid business was all about, so she simply shrugged her shoulders and squeezed her husbands hand. Again everyone looked to Adam in anticipation of more to come, but he fell silent. There was nothing more he wished to say.

"Er-hum!" Dr. Jergens broke the long silence that inevitably came after Adam's speech. Every head swivelled in his direction.

"Please excuse me friends. I should have spoken earlier." The rotund and often garrulous doctor was a source of local knowledge. He seemingly carried an encyclopaedia in his head. Rose sensed this was no different: he was about to enlighten them on some profound meaning behind the mysterious asteroid movement. "I have certain friends and acquaintances who had informed me of this very same event. Indeed my younger brother in Auckland, you all remember Ernst. Well the lad wrote to me only last week and after all the usual family business, at the end he mentions the same thing. You will recall Adam, young Ernie, like yourself, is a budding astronomer."

"_Nothing new there" _Rose thought to herself. _"He's hiding something though. That's for sure"_

"I'm sorry if I sound rude Hans, but that doesn't help us much at all." She said rather hotly. This wasn't turning out right.

"Ah but Rose my dear it does." He replied. "It tells you both, and the prince as well," he took Kenji's gaze keenly; "that what you saw was no aberration. This is real." He heavily drove home the last word.

"Yes I am aware of that Hans. But how does that affect us. That's what I want to know, so I can get on with the celebration of our anniversary!" Her green eyes rounded on her husband, who in all respect smiled warmly in return. It didn't stifle Rose's building temper at all.

After that bump in the evenings proceedings the other guests felt an obligation to their hosts to try and smooth things over in what ever way they could. Talk and more talk was the only answer most humans knew. Shortly thereafter Rose forgot what had annoyed her and joined in eagerly. Even though the subject had not changed one iota.

The talk continued throughout Rose's superb dinner. Thoughts were spoken aloud on the conjecture, that surely the proper authorities in government would be aware of such a major incident as this, virtually hovering just above our heads. Kenji explained to all, that the infrastructure required to collate such information had, for the most part, been destroyed during the war. He related facts to them such as the destruction of the Houston Space Centre, the capture of the International Space Station by the Alliance and the targeting of virtually all the free world's larger optical and radio telescopes. There was more he added, but in the main it all added up to the same thing; "The only way this can be reasonably confirmed, is by amateurs such as Adam and the good Doctor's brother bringing their findings to the attention of the FN Command."

Quiet conversation continued, whenever a pertinent statement was made, all heads turned that way to the speaker. Except Pop. He never lifted his head once until the last morsel of Rose's superb dinner and dessert had been consumed. Dad was the only one to entirely remove every last trace of food from his plate and bowl, as well as finishing Rose's own dessert as well. Finally when all fell silent, he made the most profound statement. At least he thought so.

"Grandpa told me once long ago...he was mustering around the Kimberly's at the time; when that meteorite came down in Siberia, the tremor from the aftershock was felt up north. Of course he didn't know what caused it at the time, but when he found out sometime afterwards, he said it scared the hell out of him. Sort of a delayed reaction you might say. He hardly ever went outdoors after that." Maurice then stared at the empty bowl that had not a few minutes prior held his daughter's mango pudding, he wished there was more. Everyone else just eyed the old man with renewed respect for his age old memories.

Sunset had come and gone seemingly ages ago. Eight forty five and the night out was black, darkened more so by the return of cloud that proclaimed further rain was imminent. Anne begged her leave as there was a long drive ahead for their party and the detour to Southport made it all the more imperative they should leave now. The problem was not the lateness in itself though; for even if the curfews were still in place, that did not present an issue to those travelling with Anne and Kenji; their Silverado carrying special diplomatic security licence plates. It was what else passed on the roads at night that was their primary concern. For irregardless of the number of law enforcement agencies patrolling almost every road and byway, the night time out of doors was an exceptionally dangerous place to be. As a consequence of the war, Australia and the other southern hemisphere countries received numbers of refugees unheard of in all of human history. The sad part of that outpouring of people, was that countries to which they escaped to, could not effectively screen every soul that landed upon their shores. The worst affected was Australia itself, which took the highest numbers. Society could not possibly cope; crime and unemployment was regnant and as fuel and commodities became more scarce, the roads less travelled, made an ideal environment for the re-emergence of a breed of thuggery that had passed from memory a long time ago. The Highwayman, the Bushranger, the common Outlaw; different names, but all with the same purpose in mind, to rob and despoil the road traveller with any method they could manage. Thieves, murderers and cut-throats of every nationality, banded together in tribes. Each tribe having their own specific territory and each tribe electing a leader through a test of arms and martial prowess. The tribes themselves were all loosely bound to a Federation of Highwaymen, who established a code of discipline and ethics (or lack there of) and determined the boundaries of every individual tribe. Those who sought to operate outside the Federation were smartly dealt with. A practice the police were powerless to deal with, yet secretly they hoped more and more tribes would separate from the fold and eventually the entire Federation would break up into manageable proportions. An impossible dream.

"Please do be careful." Rose appealed to Kazuo. "And don't let my father tell you how to drive..." She pondered momentarily "...or take any notice of his directions for a shortcut. You'll all be in Brisbane before you know it." That last statement brought a chuckle from everybody, except the old man himself.

A tiny bit crossly Maurice replied. "Now Rose you know very well I know my way around better than most...most of the time."

Millie couldn't resist a jab. "Like the time we were supposed to go to Kingscliff and ended up talking to some hippies the other side of Byron Bay!"

"Mum you know..." he began, but Rose stopped him.

"Oh dad I was only pulling your leg. Yet you all know my meaning. Please, all of you be very careful, the roads are still a danger for travellers at night."

"Mam, I will keep your family safe." Kazuo assured her. He did not have to spell it out. Rose knew under the drivers seat of the Chevy, the young officer kept a Uzi machine pistol, and Kenji had his own Gloch 9mm service pistol in the glove compartment. Rose despised all forms of weapons, yet it reassured her that the two of them could probably hold their own over any would be bandit. He bowed and smiled at her. "They will all be safe Mrs. Hamilton."

"I know Kazuo, I know they will."

When all the goodbyes had expired, Rose asked that all of them return soon. She kissed and embraced her little sister once more before Anne clambered into the big vehicle at Pops beckoning. Hans mounted his Yamaha trail bike and putt-putted up the steep gravel drive and together, Rose and Adam watched as the red tail lights disappeared over the small rise near the main road.

Adam Hamilton gazed intently at his wife standing there in the middle of the driveway, thinking how alluring she looked. He reproached himself for not telling her more often; she was to him, the most beautiful creature in the entire universe. The full moon poked his head through a patch in some dense cloud, his yellow luminosity casting a magical aura about. Soft lights glittered through Rose's rich auburn hair, as wispy strands

lifted on a passing breeze. Tears rolled slowly down her pinked cheeks.

"Honey...Rose what...?" Adam's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. The shock of seeing the woman he loved so deeply, distressed in a such a way hurt him immensely. Rose was not a soppy lady, she rarely showed her emotions in that way. He stood closer to her, placing his left arm around the small waist. He smiled, though he had to force it.

"Adam I'm afraid." She said bluntly. "I put up a good front tonight didn't I?"

He had no idea whatsoever of what her meaning was.

Rose wiped her eyes with her sleeve and then looked horrified at what she had just done. "Frightened Adam. I am and I know it. Poor Mum and Dad have endured so much in the old lives. Wars, the depression, world upheaval, splintered families (she was referring to her two older sisters whom were never spoke of) and now just when we thought things might settle down so they could enjoy what years they had, this... this bloody asteroid business. It could be a danger to us couldn't it Adam?"

Shaking his head slowly he had no clue as what answer he could give. Then it occurred to him. "Hopefully, as Mohamed said, the asteroids will break up before they reach our atmosphere. They usually do." He knew he was lying. Little bits of space rock yes. But anything big enough to see with his telescope would still be big enough by the time it reached Earth to do something very damaging to the planet. "Anyway Rose, the moment Anne and Kenji reach Canungra and informs the Council, they'll know what to do. I sure of it."

"Stuff the stupid Council Adam !" She exploded angrily. "Those old idiots are about as useful as a fridge in Alaska. You know better than most people around here, that if those lumps of stone come anywhere near to Earth it will be devastating. Even if the main bodies don't come to ground, a trail or shower of meteorites following of those proportions will be devastating. Do you remember when we visited Western Australia before the war?"

"Certainly, I nearly broke my leg clambering around those rock art sights!" He tried a bit of humour. It failed miserably.

Rose carried on. "Remember what that ranger told us when we were at the big crater? The meteorite that made that hole, was probably no bigger than a soccer ball. That damned hole was almost a kilometre in diameter!"

Adam moaned something inaudible and squeezed his wife closer to him.

"Look my love, I'm a big girl now and as I've always told you, I can deal with the truth no matter how hard it is, much better than cover-ups or deceptions. But I do thank-you for at least trying to console me. I just want to know when all this horror will end Adam, that's all."

He then felt his own tears burn down his cheeks. Adam held his beloved tightly and was swept with emotion by the feeling he knew was overwhelming Rose. He could not recall her ever being so shaken by anything as badly as this, except when her paternal grandmother passed away so many years ago.

"Listen to me Adam. Of all the people in the world, you more than even Anne, Mum or Dad, know that when I say I'm scared or frightened, it's for good reason. I have this bad feeling that Anne and Kenji will not reach Canungra tonight... I'm worried for them Adam. For Mum and Dad, for all of us. I'm fearful we'll not see them again...not for a long while at least."

She turned pulled him about so they faced the house and together they stared off that way. Adam stopped their progress after a few paces.

"Honey they'll be fine. There's so many cops on the road at night, nothing will get near them. And besides, with what I've done to Kenji's wagon, there'd be very little outside of a race track that could touch them." He was of course referring to the modifications on the Silverado's engine and suspension. The Gen VI Chevy receiving from Adam and one his neighbours, a skilled race engine mechanic, their most loving attention. All with the approval and finance of Kenji's diplomatic bureau chief. It was really just a typical boy thing; something grown men never seem to tire of. But there was real purpose here. Adams modifications were copied on quite a few other diplomatic vehicles. For a two tonne truck (as that was what the Silverado was in reality. A truck chassis with a good looking wagon body bolted to it), it was very fast indeed and it could be driven with almost sports car handling. Kazuo was chosen for Kenji and Anne's aide, for more reasons than his military standing. Prior to the war, he had been a leading CART driver with the Honda-Williams team. Most of his fellow aides were of a similar mould, and for good purpose too, More than thirty assassination attempts had been carried out on numerous dignitaries throughout the course of the war. A majority of those attempts occurred on the road, involving high speed chases.

But as usual, Adam was way off beam. Rose resumed her walk just as a light sprinkle began to touch their faces. "Yes I know we've got Police on tap Adam. State police, the new county police patrols, Federal police in everyone's pocket, oh let's not forget the bloody International Counter Insurgency police." She said the last with utter contempt. The ICIP or IP's for short, were the most intrusive of all the law enforcement agencies in the land. They literally got up everybody's nose. "And I know Kenji's truck won't be caught by anything less than a jet fighter, but that's not my point. There is something else out there other than mere thieves waiting for us Adam, I can feel it for sure."

"Rose..." He could hardly muster the words, his throat being so constricted by emotion. Adam did know his

wife very well and in the moonlight still faintly showing, he could see that unmistakable fire in her eyes that always told him to follow whatever she might perceive. After all, it was Rose who told him the war was coming, months before it was speculated in the popular press and media. He saw it when Rose politely informed her sister Anne, that she would marry a Japanese man with royal connections, two days before Kenji was admitted to hospital. Adam relaxed his thought train, then turned his wife around gently and guided her to the back steps of the house. He spoke to her softly, from his heart.

"Honey, I do know only too well the depth and uncanniness of your perceptions. Yet I am sure that if anything comes of this asteroid business, there'll be no immediate threat to our family and friends."

She looked at him intently, words half formed on her lips, but Adam pressed on.

"This old planet has suffered enough in it's time Rose, and quite frankly, I can't see how even that Devil spawned Unholy Alliance could tolerate any more devastation upon themselves, any more than we can. I think they must realise we all have to live in peace some time soon." As he finished speaking, he was aware of himself sweating. Was he lying to himself as well as his beloved. He prayed she did not see it.

Just as they reached the steps that took them up to the kitchen door, Rose stopped again and gazed hard into Adam's eyes. "I for one, would dearly love to believe in what you're saying, but I can't. There is just too much evil abroad Adam and it gives me the creeps." She opened the door and the two of them entered the homely warmth once more.

"Anyway, what's this asteroid nonsense got to do with the Alliance?"

Adam knew straight away he had said too much. Now he had to try and extricate himself, without being obvious. "Not much really. Just something Kenji mentioned when we were stargazing."

"Like what?"

"Really Honey it wasn't much." He could feel the flush of falsity approaching. Adam knew that if didn't give the right answer, or at the very least a plausible sounding one; Rose would interrogate him all night until he said exactly what he did not want to say. Which is exactly what Kenji expressly told him to be aware of.

"Come on Adam, out with it. What did our favourite brother-in-law tell you?" Rose looked and sounded stern. To add weight to her questioning, she poked at him for the third time tonight. Adam flinched, feigning pain and drew in his breath. A large stupid grin creased his face. He closed the back door and walked with his wife into the kitchen. He bid Rose to sit and as she did so, he busied himself warming up some soy milk with a large dollop of their own honey. He held his loose tongue until the words would come out the way he wanted them to. Not the way Rose wanted to hear it. Placing the steaming mugs down on the table, he sat closely to Rose and began.

"You know what Kenji's like. Despite his elevated station in life, he's still an old sea-dog. Always will be. Full of tales." Adam sucked in a huge mouthful of air and immediately tried to disguise it. How pathetic, he thought. Rose never missed a thing. He plunged into deeper waters.

"He is not the only one Adam." She said with a smile. "But please go on."

Adam felt wounded, happily though. "Well Honey I really didn't believe what he said, but be that as it may, he told me that perhaps the Alliance had found a way of manipulating some of the larger chunks of asteroid about, in closer orbit to their processing stations. It had been discussed on our side but thought too difficult. After he said that, he dismissed the idea as being a bit beyond earthly technology." Mentally he crossed his fingers. Even though he was telling her the truth and nothing but the whole truth; he tried not to place a great deal of gravity on the situation and hoped Rose wouldn't press it any further.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, banging the stainless steel mug on the table. Rose looked hard at him with her head tilted slightly, as if judging the merit of his words. "Hmm, I believe you are being truthful Adam. In fact I know you wouldn't lie to me. _Not much at least, all husbands lie sometimes. _But perhaps dear Kenji was not exactly forthright with you uh?"

Adam blushed slightly. "Yes that is perhaps the most likely approach Kenji will always take; 'Protect the innocent from useless information', we've so often heard him say."

"Very well Adam. Let's leave it for now." She said softly and touched his cheek gently with her finger tips. That small gesture from the woman he had known from childhood, meant so much to him; a tender moment he would treasure all his life. Rose stood from her chair and Adam followed her as she led him up the hall toward their bedroom. As they padded noiselessly along the soft carpet, Rose intoned lowly as if someone might hear.

"Anne said she will telephone me first thing in the morning and tell us what the worthless Council has to say about this asteroid business. Nevertheless, there is nothing she could say that will remove this nagging feeling in the back of my brain that's telling me something terrible is going to happen..."

Adam made to speak, but she forestalled him. "Later Adam. I am very much afraid my Love and nothing you also might say will change that. Now that I've said it, let's try and get some sleep and see what the new day brings." She stopped and turned, then kissed her husband sweetly.

Neither Rose nor Adam found sleep easily, turning this way and that, then back again, Rose would find her husband lying on his back just staring at the nothingness of the dark Perhaps he was trying to imagine what was happening out there in the black void beyond the roof. Finally sometime around one in the morning, Rose snuggled closer to her 'astronomer', her face buried into his neck, and with Adam's free arm he made sure the covers were drawn fully about his life love; the heaviness of slumber overcame them.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Fire and Water**

The night sky above the eastern half of Australia was black as pitch and if man or beast could see it, the most enormous grey-green thunder clouds were gathering up and down the coasts, from Townsville in the far north, to Gabo Island in the east of Victoria. From the seaboard shores to some distance over the Great Divide, the air had turned miserably cold and wet; colder for this time of the year in the living memory of all things. If the most ancient of trees could talk, surely they would attest to it. That spectacle of early dawn, the growing line of colour, seen on even the stormiest of mornings, did not arrive as it should have. At five forty five am., in midsummer, at these southern latitudes, it was as if the black of the midnight before had not moved on; it was if the world had not yet awoken.

Anne, her husband Kenji and their passengers, did not travel more than five kilometres from the Hamilton house some nine hours ago when the rear left wheel of the Silverado managed to somehow find a broken edge of the bitumen road surface. As good a driver as Kazuo was, he would not risk his precious cargo on any daring driving acts to correct the sudden sway of the heavy wagon, as it's rear left the road. Fortunately he was already driving rather slowly because of the fog that had set in, just after leaving Rose's place; but unfortunately when he slowed even more so in an attempt to change the direction they were obviously heading and steer back onto the road, the troublesome rear wheel refused to cooperate and completely lost traction in deep, soft mud. Kazuo swore to himself, an expletive only he and Kenji would understand.

Kenji called up the F.N.F. Emergency assistance centre immediately, just to let them know they would be late returning, as it was a policy at the time for all diplomats and senior military personnel to have their whereabouts known on leaving the F.N. compound (it was in reality, a mini city of some fifteen thousand people). He assured the nervous operator that the situation was not a dangerous one and that they would be there as soon as the troublesome vehicle could be dislodged from it's present predicament. Kenji also alerted an official on another call of what had taken place and discussed at the Hamilton's that night; he was very calm and matter of fact in his manner, but Anne sensed a problem brewing because of the long periods of silence her husband was experiencing from the other end. Knowing how chatty people usually were on the telephone, Anne took this as sign that something was definitely wrong. They could only wait and see.

The three younger men toiled in various ways to get the Chev out of it's sticky hole. Even with old Maurice's expert supervision the circumstance in which they found themselves in only seemed to worsen. After an hour and a half of wet and cold labour, Kenji was back on the phone to Canungra.

Anne looked at her dishevelled husbands face. His hair clinging to his scalp like a cap, his clothing wet through, she would have laughed if he hadn't looked so miserable.

"What did they say?"

He wiped at his face with a soggy handkerchief. "Oh bloody marvellous!" he fumed. "No, I'm sorry Anne. That's what I said. The creep of a woman at the centre told me in the most polite terms, that we are on our own for the time being. Seems there's been some ambassadors kid gone and got herself lost and the whole of bloody Canungra are out looking for her." He tried to wipe the water out of his eyes, with no effect.

"Well, that's understandable dear." Millie put in to try and pacify her normally indestructible son-in-law.

"Yes mum I know, but this is absurd. Anne, they said they doubt if they could spare us any assistance until early morning and that we should just make ourselves comfortable and wait, or keep trying to free the truck."

At that point Maurice called out for Kenji to come back and lend a hand, he had devised something new and as he wanted his daughter's husband to provide some extra muscle power to put his plan into action. The ladies were now taking refuge from the drizzle in a small bus stop enclosure on the opposite side of the road, some one hundred metres away and as Kenji bid his leave of his wife, Millie told him to be careful and that perhaps they should consider walking back to Rose's house or finding assistance nearby at one of the houses down in the valley below them.

"That will be our next move mother." Anne softly intoned as she watched her husband cross the wet bitumen road.

The efforts and ingenuity used to extricate that stupid truck would have astounded a civil engineer. Suffice to say, Maurice's first, second, third and forth 'expert' plans failed to produced any result. Indeed, by five am. they had only managed to place the vehicle on a steeper incline, with not only the rear wheel firmly mired in the brown ooze, but now the front tyre was in a similar situation. All four men shared a heated oath.

An eerie silence prevailed over this small corner of the forest. At a later time, the seven people there, would reflect upon how unnatural it was. Zuhrah even made the comment that it was much like the calm just before a severe tropical storm would come to her village on the coasts of Sabah; Anne told her to put a sock in it and the three ladies giggled at that. But sometime around three in the morning, the women thought they felt a slight trembling of the earth. Like the faint aftershock of a distant earthquake. They said nothing, only looking from one to the other. In the cold mists, they huddled closer for warmth as they watched patiently their menfolk going about the business of freeing the wagon. Only the murmur of the night's light rain could be heard, amidst the clamour of heavy labour. Six twenty seven, Zuhrah looked at the luminous dial of her watch; still no sign of the sun and his warming ray's.

"Allahumma!" Mohammad screamed. His face turned to the northern horizon as a glowing fireball hurtled toward them from somewhere out of the darkness. All that was night a moment before, now was swept away in an instant, what was dark as ink before, except for the torchlight Maurice held, was in an instant, brighter than day. The brightness of a monstrous ball of flame.

"Down!, down!, everybody get down!" Kenji tried to yell over the top of the thunderous roar of that fiery mass that threatened to engulf them.

Poor Mohammad was still in a state of shock, his normally placid brown face, an orange mask of fear. Kazuo turned about and saw the Malay's distress, standing by the side of the road in a trance as it were. In several quick strides the younger officer crossed the distance and Rugby tackled the other smaller man and brought him to the ground, both of them sliding in the mud and off the verge and down a shallow embankment, to come to a stop in a tangle of wet bushes. The old man threw himself down behind the wagon, just missing the hard and sharp bitumen, landing a hands breadth from the same embankment Moh and Kazuo had just disappeared over. Kenji, despite his own call, sprinted across the open space between the Chev and the bus shelter; one glance in that direction told him where he should be. The three women could only manage to stare in utter disbelief at scene unfolding before them. It felt like an eternity to reach them, but in that narrow stretch of time it took to cross those few metres, the fireball roared over the top of them and sped south, with a cacophony of sound like a thousand diesel locomotives at full throttle. As it passed away from them, the air was all but sucked from their bodies, the heat of it almost roasting them. Indeed had not those outside the shelter been so wet, surely they would have suffered severely.

From a point somewhere to the north of the globe, as the earth turned toward the sun to bring daylight to the western Pacific, several large lumps of rock that only recently were a part of the asteroid belt system closest to the inner planets, came speeding through the blue-green planet's atmosphere. Hundreds of smaller bits of debris turned into harmless showers of space dust, a spectacle of falling stars. But the larger ones were not such a pretty sight to see in the night sky. The first of those fell straight into the sea around three am.; about five hundred nautical miles off the coast of central Hokkaido, Japan. A second plummeted into the deep waters of the Tasman Sea, midway between the south-east coast of Australia and New Zealand. It was the these first two that had caused the rain and darkening of the dawn. The south-east coasts of New South Wales and the west coasts of New Zealand came under siege from the fiercest of winds and storms, as the effect of the impact manifested itself. The east coast of Japan and Taiwan and, to some degree, Korea and China and right down to the Philippines faired no less the worse. This was only the beginning. The sudden onslaught of cyclonic wind and rains along those coastal fringes, was not just an intensifying weather front, as most thought it to be. At meteorological stations around the world, technicians frantically tried to plot the path of these space spawned missiles as best they could. They had little hope in that, and a forewarning to the Earth's populace could not be given at such short notice. For as a dire consequence of the recent war, over ninety percent of the worlds weather stations and satellites that could have provided adequate notice of the threat, had been either rendered useless or at the worst, totally destroyed. Many were being repaired, but that was to no avail now.

A small start had just begun for the people of the world to rebuild their shattered lives from the utter devastation the war had brought upon them. Now, those few remaining had to face a calamity, far greater than mankind ever dreamed of. In both hemispheres the first of the Tsunami began to approach the western Pacific islands and coastal main lands around five am. Tokyo time.

Hiro Watanabe leaned against the ladder of the Goshawk trainer aircraft; ready for what would be his last flight in the nimble little plane, as a trainee pilot. In the next few weeks he would be selected for training and conversion to either the AV8K, Super Harrier, the FA/18M or one of several other much newer designs available to the Free Nations Naval Air Element. Personally, Hiro preferred the Harrier, as did most of the pilots in the Naval forces. Based on the older AV8B, but with a vastly improved wing design and the most powerful VTOL engine ever developed. The AV8K was only intended to be a stopgap measure until greater numbers of the newer aircraft could be produced; the same situation applied to the Hornet. Yet what the developers of these older aeroplanes didn't realise, was that they had produced two aircraft that would go on to exceed all expectations of their respective design limitations. Simply put, the pilots did not want to give up flying two of the best Naval aircraft ever built and the younger up and coming trainees were quick to follow suit.

The khaki green flying suit fitted his young frame tightly and was not comfortable, as the trainees had yet to be issued with their own tailor made suits. They had to make do with whatever was closest to their own size and most often was the case, the fit was ridiculous to the extreme. Hiro was not over tall, but well muscled and the outfit he wore today, was best fit for a much leaner person; it pinched him in places he would rather it did not. He wasn't one to swear as a rule, but he did now though. His sharp black eyes scanned the darkness for any sign of dawn or some break that would tell him there was a horizon out there somewhere, to no avail. He swore again. When he was so abruptly awoken around three am. he paid no heed to what it was that had aroused him an hour earlier than his alarm might've done so, his only thought was, that this was just another of those freaky summer storms that occur in this part of the world; in the middle of the night. After all, that was thunder he heard as he lay there, staring up at where ceiling was, trying to visualise what the night sky might herald for the daybreak to come. Something primeval stirred in the back of his mind and forced him to get out of bed. Normally he certainly might have just laid there and taken the chance on waking up when the alarm rang. Most times he did arise easily. But of late the trainees had been doing their fare share of revelling; the airborne navigators class having graduated only three days earlier, and the weapons and systems officers the week before. The toll was heavy on Hiro's group, they would be the last of the FNF naval officers to graduate. After that, the Free Nations Forces was supposed to be disbanded and the members of the various arms of the Forces, sent home to their respective countries. If possible. For most that wasn't an option, given the present state of a lot of the countries involved; Japan included. The rumour mill had it, that the FNF would stay as it was, for some time yet. Hiro shook his head, he really needed sleep, but today was more important than that. Still, the final training flight could still be canned, at least today it most surely will be, if the daylight failed to materialise and a storm did win over. Of all the lousy luck. The chances were that if they didn't fly today, the graduation would be postponed for at least a week and they'd be sitting on their hands, doing nothing for the next few days. There was not enough resources for the whole senior training class to continue flying for that period of time; some of the training officers had already been posted to the advanced squadrons ahead of their charges and besides, they were already advised, fuel was to be strictly monitored for the next few weeks.

He tried to form a picture of his mother in his mind and once again was shocked to find that, unless he looked at a photograph of her, he could not make that image appear; he wondered if his father experienced the same thing. The young airman pondered upon the events that brought him here, a new country and perhaps even his new home forever, if his father had anything to do with it. But that part was out of both their control anyway. For whilst ever the Emperor, his fathers cousin, bade them to remain in Australia, they would do so until death took them elsewhere. He was so fiercely Japanese, he loved it dearly being in this carefree land; even during the war, the Australian friends he had made, still managed to enjoy themselves immensely; yet he longed for his homeland. Still it was just utterly amazing how the days had turned to months and then years as he eventually finished the last six months of high school here in Australia, then was summarily selected for the N.O.T.A. (Naval Officers Training Academy) in far away Perth. It seemed as though he spent the greater part of his life there, even if it was only thirty months, but eventually he arrived at his current address of the last two years; he was all but finished here. "Damn!" he swore once again,..."a bloody storm"

His mind scanned his memories again and he remembered all the good friends he had made since arriving so abruptly here in the Great Southern Land, as the Aussies referred to their country. He thought fondly of his father and his new mum, but he stilled pined for his own mother just the same. Hiro was not a mommy's boy. Far from it. It was simply that he loved her for the life she gave him and longed to hear those comforting words she so often gave him in times of crisis. Still, the war for him was not over yet. Someone would have to bear the wrath of his revenge one day. That was the whole purpose of his training wasn't it? To fight whatever evil the world had to throw up. The young man's face broke into a beastly grin as he clenched his fists and mocked himself inwardly over his last thought. He did not consider himself lucky as some of his classmates did, now that the war was over. Just one of the thousands who had passed through Australia to be trained for war, only to have it finish in the last term of his course. Someway, somehow, he will find a way to redress that injustice. Something of the ancient Bushido code resided deep within his soul.

"Why in God's name was it still so damn dark?" Hiro thought as he moved to the cover of the Hawk's port wing to get out of the rain that began to fall steadily. "A fat lot of good these camouflage nets are, if they don't keep out the rain as well as prying eyes from high above. And why in the hell is it so cold and wet. This is supposed to be summer!" He glanced up above briefly at the limp green and brown netting spanning the width and length of the revetment his plane was standing in, then looked at his service watch, he touched the glass face and the blue/green dial showed six thirty three. "Christ! It shouldn't be this dark, even if it is raining rats and frogs!" From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a strange orange glow to the north east.

Out of the blue, a roaring, an evil hissing sound broke into his reverie and that faint glow grew into a blazing furnace fire that filled the world with light beyond his wildest fancies. He made to run for the nearest hangars, some distance east of where he stood; he knew this was something to get away from if he could. But instead he was hurled to the ground forcefully, as if some wild beast had assailed him. He landed on his back, his helmet still firmly clutched in his hand by the strap, it was about to be used a weapon to crown his attacker with, when a familiar voice called to him.

"Hey Hiro. Take it easy dude, it's me Michael!" A large black face frowned at him, it's body still laying prone across his torso.

Hiro had no time to reply. In that very flash of time, the very fabric of the universe appeared as if it was going to be torn asunder. The two young men watched in horrified fascination as a fiery lump of asteroid rock, now a bona fide meteorite, arced across the sky above them. The heat from it was intense, and the thing so low in it's flight, a scorched path of conflagration marked it's trail from the moment it crossed the south east coast of Queensland. In scant few seconds, it was gone from their sight, but the light from it was not. The whole sky, east to west, north to south was ablaze. The heavy cloud that had blanketed almost the entire southern Pacific region, above them now looked as if it were afire from within. Hiro and his companion began to disentangle themselves and stand to their feet, a more dignified position for officers, when the loudest sound they could ever possibly imagine, made a head shattering boom!. The aircraft that Hiro had only a minute before been standing under, was lifted wholly from the ground, all five tonne of it, and came crashing back down to collapse both the nose and starboard undercarriage The impact, as close as it was to them, rocked them both, yet they remained on their feet. But further to the south west and much more inland, the flash of an explosion occurred that had never before witnessed by humankind. The effect this time was something neither of them could have prepared for; Hiro was bodily thrown some five metres away toward the taxiway, he landed heavily, face down, his left arm crumpled painfully beneath him. His friend Michael Grant, came down with a thud on the seat of his pants, near to the nose of the plane.

The earth continued to shudder like some enormous shivering animal for some ten minutes or so, the two companions lay there, fearing to move, until the quaking subsided considerably. At last Michael lifted himself from the ground and cast about him for his friend, he saw the other's obvious discomfort and in two long strides was at Hiro's side. He knelt on the rain soaked bitumen and checked for signs of life; it was dark again, yet not quite as before; a dull sickly orange-red hue painted the south west horizon.

"You ok bro'?" He begged of his friend.

Hiro groaned audibly, then in a subdued voice he answered. "Yes, I..I think so Mike. My arm is painful, but not broken I hope." He pushed himself up with his right arm to a kneeling position, Michael assisting him. Swiftly, the bigger fellow felt the injured limb and certified that, indeed, there was no break. Hiro moved the offending appendage, he winced with eye watering pain. "Not broken, but it damn near feels like it. Probably torn a ligament or something stupid like that." He cursed himself.

Sub Lieutenant Grant, helped the slightly smaller man to his feet, then said to him. "Come on then ol' buddy, I'll get you to sick bay and on the way you can tell me why in hell you're out here. That damn thing was a meteorite, one of several apparently to come down. The CO.'s in a flap over it; come by our rooms personally not half an hour ago, to cancel the flight. Sent me to look for you, there's a coupla' other dudes missing as well. Jesus Hiro, were you gonna go up and shoot the things down yerself. How long you been here anyway?"

The dark face showed genuine concern. "Never mind, we're on a non-flying condition alpha red. Let's get outa here man."

They began to head for the nearest safe cover, a bomb shelter three hundred metres away on the opposite side of the runway, in between two large maintenance hangars. Hiro began to give an explanation for his being where he was at that time. "I've been here for nearly an hour Mike, waiting for..." The rest of his words failed then and there.

"Wrrrrrrump!" The ground shook again, from some massive impact, only much closer to them; yet not with as much intensity as the last, but mighty even so. Then a great whooshing blast of heat forced the young men to retreat back to the immediate safety of the aircraft revetment. A scorchingly bright firebolt shot into the sky, from somewhere to east of them. This thing, whatever it's origin, came from the ground, to erupt with a huge mushroom cloud, black with the fires of a dragon within.

"What the...!" Michael exclaimed. They both stared in utter horror, yet fascination, at the not too far away conflagration. "That's gotta be the number one fuel stores, for sure." Retreating further toward the tail of the aeroplane, Michael dragged his friend with him.

"Oh holy Buddha, Mike over there!" Hiro pointed toward the hangars on the opposite side of the field. There, in the growing firelight, clearly could the two of them see the shapes of personnel running all over the place, weaving in out of fire-fighting vehicles, ducking in and out of buildings, manning little aircraft tow trucks. The scene was abuzz with activity; there fires burned everywhere they looked. Thick smoke was already beginning to exert it's supremacy over the light of fire. Calmly Hiro turned away and spoke softly.

"It's obvious what's happened Mike. Those meteorites you just mentioned, in particular, the one that almost grilled us just now, have started a blaze or two. I can't believe what we're seeing but there it is. But I think we should be over there lending a hand though."

"Believe it dude. It's happenin' right here right now. A bit like watchin' NBC Today, live like. As for lending a hand, no way bro'; we'd only get in the way, you know that Hiro. Besides the CO was quite specific as to where we should be. I believe we'll be needed elsewhere very soon, on ops maybe."

Hiro looked at Mike curiously. "What...flying, in this?"

Michael Grant thought at that moment his friend had completely lost his mind. "Jesus Hiro, is that all you can think of. What else have we been doin' here apart from flying, calculus, trig and more flying; such as when that little patch of scrub just south of the main gate caught fire a few weeks back."

"Ah." It dawned on him then and the both of them said the words in harmony. "The South Nowra Volunteer Rural Fire Service, number four Naval unit."

"You got it buddy. Now do we wait around here for something else to happen or what?"

"We had better make a run for the shelter at the turbine maintenance hangar, it's closest this side of the field."

"Good. We'll try it; how's the arm?"

"A bit painful, I've had worse." He lied, but his friend wasn't aware of the falsity.

The smoke should have been thicker at ground level than what it was. At this point in time for the two young airmen, everything started to take on a surreal nature. Dense wet fog began to drift in from the sea, mixing with the fire smoke and, a swirling cloud of haze coming from the south west. But nothing the atmosphere could mount, prevented more fires from starting. Then the inevitable happened. Underground fuel pipes transferring their volatile liquids, from the storage tanks to outlets around the base, that were meant to provide an efficient and ready method of delivery to aircraft, now put the whole base at risk. At several points the inflammable fuel, burst through the weakest junctures in the system; spraying thousands of litres of fiery rain everywhere; the chain reaction that followed, could never have been foreseen.

"Boooommmpahhh!" Another mighty explosion quaked the entire area for many kilometres about. This time however, Hiro and Mike were able to stand, only just. The both of them were so close to the slanted revetment wall, they virtually flung themselves at the damp sandbags, using that to support them, facing out, they stared in horror as a new scene unfolded before their eyes. This new scenario gave the appearance of a base under attack, only the enemy was too mighty for them. There was no way to retaliate, only retreat and defend.

The combined officers wardroom and trainee pilots accommodation was located almost a kilometre to the east of where Hiro and his friend sheltered by the trainer plane. Such was the size of the old Royal Australian Navy base, that had been expanded during the war, to the extent that it's outer perimeters extended to the Pacific Highway, in the east; almost to the Nowra township north and similar distances south and west. Many homes in the local area were claimed in the massive airbase upgrade, much to the chagrin of the previous residents. But the dissent of the population wasn't foremost in the two young pilots minds just now. It was the sheer enormity of Nowra Airbase. Normally, getting about was accomplished by either a long walk to your destination, a bicycle, or for the luckier ones, a military version of the ubiquitous golf buggy. Of course the more senior officers were driven about in staff cars. This whole transport situation caused a lot of bother during training days, so to overcome that difficulty, extra sleeping quarters were built nearer to the hangers and dispersal areas, for on duty pilots and trainees only. These were constructed deep underground and in the event of an attack on the base, these virtual bunkers, became air-raid shelters, impervious to chemical and nuclear strike.

During heavy instruction schedules, many a young pilot would use these billets. In fact it was almost, but not quite the official accommodation for the lead training squadron of the day. The upshot of this situation was that it wasn't unusual for the pilots to be out rather earlier than warranted, personally inspecting their aircraft before morning muster; it was not only for their own satisfaction, the base had been woefully short staffed of maintenance ground crews for some time. This being so, Hiro was not the only one out there in the pre-dawn hours, and not the only one to miss the CO's message.

In the brief few moments that it took the fiery missile to pass over the base, many of the older buildings were ignited then and there from the searing heat that surrounded the path of the meteorite. A swath of destruction was cut like a burnt trail, almost thirty kilometres wide, from the point of entry in the North, until the final impact some hundred or so kilometres south-west of Nowra. The last act of this hideous tragedy, wiped three townships of the map, with a force more devastating than imaginable. A crater, shaped like a tear-drop was in place of those communities; one hundred and ten thousand souls perished in that instant, mostly migrants who fled their homelands to find a tranquil refuge and all that was left to show, was that awesome hole, fifty kilometres long and nearly ten at the widest point; at the deepest part of the crater, it measured near to five hundred metres. Nothing in all humankind memory could compare with such utter ruination, yet the horror that was to follow made that tragedy seem a minor incident.

This third meteorite was only the first to impact on solid ground; still, the shock waves from it would be experienced in one way or another, around the world. Indeed, Australia had never known anything of this magnitude in it's modern history, for the exception of the Darwin cyclone many years ago. Towns and cities now swollen with the heavy influx of the war's migrations, thousands of kilometres away, were rocked by tremors that toppled buildings and severely damaged other works of man and nature. Slowly the toll began to climb, as the earth's quaking, radiated out.

Now at this very same time, the greater impact of the first two ocean bound missiles was having effect. Hundreds of small and not so small islands around the Pacific rim were swept asunder. Ships, some two hundred thousand tonne monsters of the sea; the first bulk carriers to sail freely since the war, were thrown about like toys in a child's bath water. By some miracle, of the dozen or so of these ships in the area at the time, four of them managed to limp into a port at a later time.

But just as a ripple flows across a pond from a stone cast, so too did the meteorites create a ripple in the Pacific Ocean. From the centre of impact a thirty metre ripple spread around the Pacific rim, a behemoth wall of water that reached as far north as the Aleutian Islands and south to the Antarctic shelf. There was no defence, there was little warning, such was it's speed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Morning Ride**

06:27

The orange-white glow intensified, seemingly all the more in that moment Adam sat up; knuckles turning white as he gripped the heavy cotton bed sheets. His voice caught in his throat as he tried to arouse his sleeping wife. There was no need. The silence of the room was broken by Rose's frightened cry of his name, she threw both arms around Adam and there they sat on the edge of the bed, held by pure mortal fear as the hideous light filled the room. The noise that followed, was somewhat alike that of a thunderous missile that has passed too close, utterly shattering the peace of that small corner of the world. The whole house shook and rattled as if it were in the hands of some giant child, a toy to amuse it's behemoth curiosity. Fortune favoured them this night; the child was only looking and passed on by.

"Adam!" Rose cried out. "Adam what in God's name is it?"

"Those asteroids Rose... they're coming to Earth." He was visibly shaken, blue eyes shining with moisture; not tears of horror, worry for his beloved wife yes, but there was more to it than that alone. Adam knew this was coming and inwardly he berated himself for not doing something earlier to safeguard their lives. But who would have believed him. At the very least he had made some preparations.

"Honey we must get to cover, as quick as we can. At least until we can be sure it's safe. I don't know how much damage these things will do, or how close to us we will be affected."

"Where...where can we go Adam. Where in hell can we go that's safe. Don't you think I don't know what an asteroid can do you idiot!" Rose was no longer held in fears thrall. She was angry, very angry.

Pulling away from the hold of Adam's arms, she stood abruptly and stalked to the window, pointing skywards she spoke to him in a slightly harsh tone. "If you think we can escape something like that my Love, you've either got rocks in your head or, you've suddenly become a wizard and can make us disappear."

In two strides he was at her side, he held her tightly this time and Rose did not resist. "Honey this one won't hurt us, yet there will be a danger of what it might leave behind." Even as he spoke, they could both plainly see through the window the flashes of fires starting to surround them in the distance.

Rose reached past Adam and pulled the heavy blackout curtain apart a little further; a frown creased her brow as she looked up at her husband questionably. He smiled as best as he could and she nodded in understanding. It would be probably safer for them to get out of the house and reach more secure shelter elsewhere. They had two options really, it was just a matter of time.

"We should move quickly now." Adam continued. "I don't know what may happen here Rose, maybe we should just think of the most critical situation and act accordingly...I've ah, already sort of thought something like this might happen."

She looked at him strangely, not shocked, but as if she was seeing something new in him after all these years. Even her own inherit intuitions had not prepared her for this oncoming danger. Rose knew then and there that her husband had and that he might have even calculated the level of risk to them. That one was of the things she loved him for, always full of surprises.

He moved his arm away from her reluctantly and spoke softly. "I've an idea where we'll be safest, but Honey I'm afraid it's not our own horrid little shelter. Lets get going and we'll talk as we go."

"We'll need some sort of protection Adam." Rose chanced a quick glance out the window. "There's a bit of wind blowin' up and I think I can see shards of burning debris blowing about." Her voice became muffled as she pulled a cotton sweatshirt over her head. At last Rose was dressed and Adam turned from his own dressing to look upon her.

"_God Rose is so, so beautiful". He thought to himself._

He chuckled then as she stood in front of him. Tight black leather pants, matching leather jacket, also tight; boots reaching to mid calf. "Trinity!" He exclaimed.

"Neo!" Rose returned. It was a shared banter they often played at. Taking pet names from movies they had seen in the past. These two characters though suited them perfectly. Adam himself might have also stepped straight off the movie set, in his loose black jeans, motorcycle boots underneath, black jumper over a white T-shirt and finally topped off with a black long driza-bone coat. He slapped her on the backside and said. "Lets go."

They lost no time now. Rose gathered up a few possessions along the way and Adam satisfied himself that the house was as secure as it could be. Before turning off the mains power, he punched a few numbers on the wall key pad next to the kitchen door that would lead them out of the house. A soft hum could be heard as metal shutters sealed off every window around the house and the glass sliding doors as well. Another set of numbers and the intrusion alarm was set, one final code and the auto fire protection system was activated. He switched off the mains power, the active systems would now be purely on solar power and the back-up battery system. They were totally unaware that their little corner of the world was on emergency power from a diesel generator back down in Mudgeeraba some twenty five kilometres away. The mains supply went down some time ago when the meteorite passed over them.

Just before finally leaving the house, Rose checked the battery meter, one hundred percent, the readout told her, their every intention was to return as soon as possible.

Faster than either of them had run for some time, they virtually sprinted down the stairs from the back door. As one, in rapid strides they crossed the short distance to the second garage-stable that stood some thirty feet away from the south west corner of the house. This low squat building was constructed on the foundations of the original home that stood on this property for over a hundred years until a savage bushfire levelled it some forty years ago. The previous owners actually started building the present house, but ran out of money; it was when Adam was transferred north from Sydney, looking around for a new and more permanent home, Rose and Adam saw the potential in this place and couldn't resist the bargain on offer. The small structure they stood before now, served as a house for two years until the 'Castle' was completed.

There was now a grim light on the southern horizon, the light of fire, but more and more, even as they stood before another door, fires from other sources sprang up around them; despite the light drizzle that started to fall. Rose looked about her and prayed silently. "If you're watching God, please see us safely through this." A nervous tremor shook them, the ground beneath their feet, rumbling, Rose caught herself on her husband's arm. Another tremor, only this time more violently, Adam steadied both of them by pressing hard against the cold sandstone wall.

"What the...?" Rose almost but whispered

"That meteorite has hit somewhere...far to the south I would guess. Still, it could never be far enough Rose. We've got to move."

"Well whatever we are doing Adam, get to it."

Adam fiddled with the side door lock and cussed to himself. Jammed solid. There was enough light to see, the door had shifted only slightly, but enough to stall their entry."

There was a gap of about ten millimetres at one top corner of the door, tapering down to nothing at the bottom, thinking quickly, Adam looked about for something, anything. There, lying near the corral railing off the end of the building was and old tyre leaver. He'd only used it the other day to straighten out a fender on their ride on mower. He retrieved the steel weapon and pushed it into the gap off the door and slid it down as close to the lock as it would go.

Moving the bar back and forth, he thought he could get some play in the door, which he did, but it seemed to take forever.

"For Christ's sake Adam hurry it up will you." And to add chorus to Rose's plea, a soft whinnying could be heard from within.

A loud crunching noise came from the steadfast door and finally Adam managed to unlock it and move the solid timber enough for them to slide through.

Inside the stable area of the building was darkened, except for that small space immediately near to the partially opened door. Adam reached for the light switch, only to stay his hand when he remembered turning off the mains. The back-up power would provide lighting of course but there was no point. As if reading Adam's thoughts, Rose handed him a heavy long police type torch that always hung on a hook just inside the door. Pushing the button on the handle caused a harsh blue-white beam to cut the darkness; he held the torch aloft and played it's sharp light about the room. Three equine heads nodded in greeting to their human friends who had entered their humble abode. Two to their left and one to the right, the light flashed across gentle brown eyes and as one two handsome bays and a small painted mountain horse snorted and pawed the floor. They three sensed something was amiss and perhaps they were displaying some fear. As Rose drew closer to them, the smaller animal stretched out his neck and nuzzled her in the small of her back, she turned to reproach him, but the look in his beautiful eyes told her what the three horses were feeling. Real fear, animal instincts were better than human, they knew something was up.

"Well Neo, since you are the One...what are we going to do now my hero?"

He shone the torch light toward her, but not directly, the sad smile portrayed something more than the light-hearted tone.

"A moment please Honey" he replied, "other than that hole down there..." Both of them looked toward a small wooden trapdoor in the floor, at the end of the passage between the stalls. It was held open with a stout chain against the wall. The space beneath was once a cellar for the old homestead; Rose shuddered at the thought of that black pit. For it was certain, they, and others too, felt there was something strange down there, as though it was inhabitated by someone, or something else altogether unworldly. Only once during the war did they attempt to use it during an air raid drill, they were down there just minutes when some presence forced them to retreat.

Adam continued. "I think Rose we have two positive choices, both leading us to the same end. But lets wait until we're back outside."

"Then what the hell are we doing in here?" She replied with a bit of temper. The hide of the man, that damn smile that played so pleasantly across his face and especially in his eyes, always melted her heart. But she knew how to mask that. Never let them think they've completely won you over her mother always told her girls. Bloody good advice it was to, Rose thought absently. "Well?"

"Trinity dear, we can't leave our friends behind can we?" He gestured to the three equines.

At that Bill, the mountain pony pricked his ears forward, he always seemed to know when they, the horses, were being spoken of. At least he thought he did. He snorted and prodded Rose once more, which propelled her gently into her husbands arms. Always one to take advantage of an unfolding circumstance, he held Rose closely, then kissed her ever so softly. With delicate grace, Rose pushed him away, then for good measure, tweaked his ear.

"Come on you big lug, let's get this show on the road." Was all she could say, before a splendid tear fell down her cheek.

Adam nodded and ran to the back of the stable, looking down the old stone steps leading to the cellar. He felt confident whatever it was that had unnerved them a little while ago, probably couldn't get through the heavy steel door, secured at the foot of the stairs, unless of course it had a key. "And bloody pigs'll fly too." He thought to himself. Strangely though, whatever it was, never seemed to bother the horses, even though they were present one day, when Rose and Adam were grooming them and heard strange sounds, seemingly emanating from behind one of the old wine racks fixed to one wall down there. It unhinged Rose so much, and she was not one easily frightened, she locked the trapdoor and it stayed that way for weeks. But Adam still went down now and them, there was something about that cold space that aroused his curiosity. Something about the way in which the sandstone blocks were carved and fitted to form the walls. It seemed unearthly or something not quite the way it should be.

There were six stalls in this area and as Adam passed the last on his left, he glanced in there to take a quick look at his 'other' horse; a very black 966cc Ducati motorcycle; he only wished that he and Rose were on that machine right now, cruising the open road as they would often do, before that pathetic war. In a crevice between the back wall and that last stall, stood a large double doored locker, he opened it and retrieved two large backpacks, already filled to capacity. With those in hand, he carried them back to where Rose stood next to Bill, stroking the sturdy horse's long face; Adam dropped the packs at her feet and grinned.

"You finished Adam, I think we should get going. I don't like the sound of what's happening outside."

Indeed, Adam could hear the crackling of bushfire, coming close to them, from the surrounding forest. "Nearly, one minute Honey." He went back to the last stall on the right, swung open the low door and dragged out another two, rather weighty horse packs. Between the now, four very full packs, Rose and Adam could stay away from the house for a few days at least; there was some food, a change of clothing and underwear, some few personal things and other odds and ends. The two of them had all this prepared throughout the duration of the war, they constantly checked and repacked, changing things, especially the food as it did not get used; but it never went to waste, often they would ride out away from home for days on end, when they just needed to get away.

No time wasting now, the two bays were saddled and Bill was happily swaying under his burden, Adam indicated to Rose, he would have look outside, he had to establish his tactics toward their next destination.

Adam crept to the side door, almost as if he believed some assassin lay in wait just outside. He looked as best he could in every direction he could manage. There were now fires down in the valley below their hill top home, but he guessed those hadn't crossed the creek as yet. Another line of fire was probably burning on the ridge above and to the west of their home, toward Hans' place, he could not be sure. But the orange glow on the side of the house, told him this was most likely so. He hoped their Doctor friend was ok; the Thompsons, Wing Liu and his family, the McPhersons and the Pavlovs were all up that way as well. With luck, those families would have the same thoughts as he had right now. He pulled the door shut, it wasn't so hard this time, then bolted it from the inside.

A soft mirky drizzle had filled the whole area surrounding the ranges, but it did naught to quench the fires. After such a long spell without decent rain, not exactly a full-blown drought, but near enough, the forest was tinder dry. The trail of the meteorite was as good as rain, a rain of fire, that spread a conflagration the entire length of it's path. Once a small fire started, the heat generated by the falling debris was more than up to the task of joining together with countless others and creating an unprecedented nightmare.

Adam paused inside the side entry door, he was afraid, Rose knew it and so did he. Adam was not a hero, he was an engineer nothing more. But the fear wasn't cowardice, it was the fear of making decisions. God knows he had made enough of those in his life, yet for the most part he left the decision making to his wife and he was thankful for it to. That was Rose's forte' and he loved her all the more for that ; in times of crisis Rose was well aware that Adam knew what had to be done, he just lacked confidence in meeting the required ends.

Rivulets of perspiration rolled down his face, it was getting very hot in there. The crack in the door allowed a sickly orange glow to create a sort of nimbus behind Adam, looking at him like that, Rose saw for all the world Neo standing there waiting for a thousand Agent Smiths. At the moment though, she had to concede he couldn't face one Smith, let alone many. He stood there rigid, gripping the steel door frame, as though at any minute the whole building would collapse. His frozen state melted though, as soon as Rose's voice broke the spell that held him.

"Commander Hamilton, I believe we should put this mission into effect, don't you?"

He turned to face her directly, then dropped his head, thoughts whirling through his now throbbing head. He lifted his face and their eyes met; then something distracted his gaze for just a fleeting moment. Zorro, the resident possum, streaked across the upper rafters heading directly for the back double doors, then disappeared. Adam looked over his wife's shoulder and saw that orange light outline the doors, with an almost perfect evenness; there was no distortion around them at all.

Reaching out, he lightly touched a soft pink cheek. "I love you so much Rose."

"Well now." Rose said smiling broadly and then kissed him gently. "Is that your decision?"

"Ah, um yes, I mean no it's not. I mean Rose we'll have to go down to the shelter at the bottom of the creek." He eventually sputtered out.

"That's our only option then?"

"I think so Rose."

"Oh come on Adam, we need more than 'think so'." She replied a bit crossly.

" I know Honey, it's just that we will have to be quick, we have no idea how intense these fires are and I've got this feeling that is the only place we can go. I thought of staying here, well down there..." He pointed toward the trap door in the floor and as if to amplify his apprehension, the building groaned as another tremor rumbled far away somewhere. "...but we can't take the horses down there that's for certain, and our house and this old building is so exposed up here on the hilltop.

Rose only had to think out the logic for less than a second. "Right then, let's get cracking Adam." That was all she needed to say.

They wasted no time now. The building shook again, only with more purpose this time and hand in hand they swiftly crossed the distance to the big barn doors. Rose removed the padlock and hung it on a nail in the wall and Adam lifted the floor bolts out. He leaned on one door and to both their surprise, it swung out easily to it's full measure.

Their course lay in one of two directions. The first, the shortest, but most difficult, was along the ridge line itself. Following a zig-zagging pathway from the back of the house for some one hundred and fifty metres or so, there was a junction at a fire trail into much denser forest. A short ride along that narrow path brought you to the end of that part of the ridge line and from there down was an extremely steep spur down to the creek below, almost opposite the entrance to the mine-shelter. No that was just too risky, the longer way was safer. Longer, but safer for the horses at least. Down the entire length of the crooked track until they reached the creek; a distance of about half a kilometre or so. Once they encountered the creek, they followed it's course westward for about eight hundred metres until directly opposite the mine entrance was a small ford, created by loose stone washed down off the ridge line spur above.

The shelter entrance itself, was up a small rise from the water's edge, there nestled in between a cleft in the wall of the mountain side was the old mine; excavated perhaps one hundred and twenty years ago or more, in the frantic search for gold and other mineral wealth. The mine paid little if any at all; yet the miners had dug deep into the earth's bones before they gave up and finally laid down their tools. Privately Adam had doubts, the shafts were not mere mining holes and they led to natural caverns within the mountain, the engineering of the tunnels was far too precise for one thing, much too well conceived for the time they were supposed to have been constructed. One more thing for him to file in his puzzled thoughts surrounding this area. Nonetheless, in this era a better use had been made of these curious diggings; with local and defence authorities working together, a long term bomb and chemical protection shelter had been constructed for the few families in the immediate area who were too far from the nearest towns in the event of a possible drawn out underground stay. Most of the people in the neighbourhood had easy access down a flight of stairs ascending from the road above, most that is, with the exception of the Hamiltons, Dr. Jergens and the Kennedys; they all lived opposite the creek valley and had to make their way as best as they could.

The horses were led out into a small corral outside of the building, Adam helped his wife into the saddle of her horse, the smaller of the two bays. Petal was the name Rose had chosen for this beautiful four year old mare; for some obscure equine reason, from a very small foal, it had acquired a taste for flower petals, particularly rose petals, so the name became obvious.

_**Dear readers, here I stopped in 1982, but fortunately I have four school exercise books written from this point. Now all I need to do is learn how to type fast.**_


End file.
